What Are You Waiting For?
by WAG2002
Summary: S3 E13: After a horrible case that has effected Gillian personally Cal goes to see her, they argue, truths are told and a new future unfolds before them
1. Chapter 1

"I have a question"  
>"Uh Oh" Cal said looking at his daughters face "what's that look mean?"<br>"Gillian, do you love her?" Emily asked her Dad.  
>"'Cause I do darling, 'cause I love her"<br>"No, I mean, really love her?"  
>"Yeah" Cal replied,<p>

Emily moved closer to her Dad, he wrapped an arm around her "What are you waiting for?"  
>"I don't have an answer for that one, luv" he said, but truth be told he knew exactly why. What if he had things wrong, what if he lost her friendship, or worse, what if he lost his partner?<br>"Don't lie to me"  
>"You know I don't do that" he said trying t hide the smirk in his voice<br>"It's simple, you love her she loves you so what are you doing here?"

Cal didn't say anything, for once in his life he didn't know what to say.  
>Suddenly Emily stood up, grabbed the house phone pressed speed dial 1 and handed the phone to her Dad.<p>

"What am I meant to do with this?"  
>"It's a phone, you speak in here, you listen here."<br>"Funny Em, funny"  
>"Just say hello" And with that Emily turned and walked away.<br>He was going to protest but he heard Gill answer the phone "hello?"  
>"Hey Foster, are you drunk?"<br>"You got that from one word" she slurred.  
>"Yeah, I'm coming over"<br>Before she had chance to say anything the line went dead.

* * *

><p>He didn't bother knocking on her door; he used the spare key she had given him for emergencies. This was an emergency his best friend was upset and drunk and Gillian and alcohol didn't really go together that well.<p>

Cal found her curled up on the sofa, glass of wine in hand.  
>"Hey" he said taking of his coat and sitting down beside her.<br>"You didn't have to come"  
>"I know"<p>

Cal rested his arm along the back of the sofa and just tilted his head so he could look at Gil properly, he didn't need to say anything, she moved to sit next to him for the second time that day.

"You want to talk about it luv?"  
>"Not really"<br>"ok"  
>"Can you…" Gillian began, but even in her slightly drunken state she knew this was a bad idea<br>Cal put a finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly so he could look in to her eyes "Can I what luv?"  
>"It's nothing, forget it"<br>"Tell me"  
>"Hold me?" she asked her voice barely more than a whisper.<br>"Anytime pet, anytime"

Gillian started crying "she didn't deserve that"  
>Cal took the wine from her hand before she spilt it "No, she didn't, and neither do you. You did everything you could including catching the guy who did that to her"<br>"Doesn't stop me feeling guilty"  
>"You got nothing to feel guilt about"<br>"I let her die Cal, don't you get it I let her die" she said her voice beginning to rise.

He knew she was drunk and it was the alcohol making her like this but that didn't stop him "Bloody hell luv will you stop it, you did not let her die." He said his voice rising in volume to match hers.

Gillian stood up and started pacing "I didn't get to her in time, I couldn't stop the bleeding Cal, I killed her"  
>Cal stood as well "You didn't kill her"<br>"But I let her die" she said her voice trembling.  
>"No love you didn't"<br>"Will you stop arguing with me"  
>"No"<br>"Christ Cal, why do I put up with you?"  
>"Don't know luv, why do you?"<br>"Don't know, why do you put up with me?"  
>Lightman smiled a croocked "answering a question with a question that's deflection"<br>"Don't analyse me" Gillian said. After a couple of seconds pause she addedd "I'll answer if you will" she said starting to sober up.  
>"Alright, you want to know why I like having you around."<br>She gulped dreading the answer "yes"  
>"I bloody love you Foster"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry to those that went to read the second chapter and found it to be the first. Hope you like enjoy it know its here.

* * *

><p>"No you don't, don't say things you don't mean" Gillian said turning away from him.<br>"When do I say things I don't mean?"  
>"All the time"<br>Cal laughed "yeah I suppose I do pet, but will you just look at me, please?" he said almost pleading, "I love you, alright"  
>The truth was written all over his face, she had to sit down.<p>

"You alright?"  
>"You tell me love me after how many years of working together and then wonder if I'm alright?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"What do you want me to say Cal?"<br>"Don't really know"

Gillians mind was racing, Cal obviously meant what he said. But why now? Cal was a master at hiding his feelings from many people, but not her. You didnt work at The Lightman Group for as long as she did without knowing about micro expresions.

Cal was starting to get worried; Gillian hadn't said anything for what felt like an eternity. Then slowly she began to smile, then giggle and then full out laugh.

"What's so funny Foster?" Cal asked a little offended that she would laugh at him.  
>"I've wondered what it would feel like to have you say those words to me."<br>"Well in that case pet, I'm sorry I kept you waiting"  
>"Don't be, I was certain you ever would"<br>"Oh? Care to explain"  
>"Not really" Gill said but after seeing the curiosity on Cals face she continued "I thought perhaps you might like me, but there was all these other woman"<br>"Hey there wasn't that many"  
>"Yes there was, it seemed every young attractive woman was turning your head and you didn't give me a second look"<br>al took Gills hand and pulled her out of her chair and into a warm embrace, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"  
>"I can be a real jackass sometimes"<br>"I know"  
>"Anyway, I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you and for taking so long"<br>Gil placed a quick kiss on his cheek "thank you"  
>"for what?"<br>"For apologizing, and for saying you loved me"

Cal put his hand on her cheek and looked at her in the eyes "were do we go from here?"

"Where ever you want"  
>"Right then" he quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips "How about here?"<p>

"That's a good start" Gillian said smilling


End file.
